The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
Database systems may include application software that converts user requests into structured query language (SQL). The SQL is then used for accessing client data. Software developers are continuously changing code in the application software to improve database performance.
Current techniques for testing these code changes is time consuming and minimally effective. For example, different software developers may each add multiple software enhancements to the same application software. Millions of lines of previously captured customer requests (log lines) are then used for testing the updated software. It is difficult to tell if the log lines actually tested the enhancements and there is no good way to determine which enhancements improve or regress database performance.